1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a combination reusable undergarment and disposable absorbent article having a mechanical fastening system, such garments would include those worn by adults or children.
2. Description of Prior Art
Women, infants and incontinent individuals wear protective garments to receive, absorb and retain bodily exudate and excrement such as mensus, urine and feces. The use and variety of these protective garments are well known, particularly sanitary napkins, panty liners, disposable training pants, and incontinent pads; and are available in the marketplace.
Currently available disposable absorbent articles particularly sanitary napkins and panty liners are positioned in the seat of the undergarment, such as women's panties and secured by pressure sensitive adhesive. While the use of adhesive is common, there are disadvantages such as comfort, residual build-up on panty, and adhesive contamination.
A common problem with the disposable absorbent article such as the sanitary napkin is that it frequently shifts out of its original position during wear caused by body movement such as walking, bending, turning over, running or exercising. If the disposable absorbent article uses an adhesive to secure it to the seat of the panty, then this shifting of the disposable absorbent article can result in the adhesive sticking to itself causing "bunching" of the disposable absorbent article. Another common problem with the disposable absorbent article having pressure sensitive adhesive is that it frequently comes loose from the panty seat when the panty is being pulled down particularly if the wearer's panties or pants are tight fitting. This can result in the adhesive sticking to itself, to the body of the wearer or to an extraneous surface.
An alternative to pressure sensitive adhesive are mechanical fasteners. Disposable absorbent articles using mechanical fasteners generally do not suffer from "bunching" as do disposable absorbent articles using pressure secured adhesive. Still, disposable absorbent articles using mechanical fasteners will suffer from misalignment in the seat of the wearer's panty as a result of shifting of the central absorbent means. In the Nether Garment M. H. McGuire ETAL U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,981 the devices used to hold the sanitary napkin in position are elastic straps sewn at their ends to the crotch fabric to form loops into which the ends of a sanitary napkin may be extended and while the pad is secured at the front end and back end of the panty there is no continuity of security which therefore could lead to misalignment of the sanitary napkin during normal daily activities such as bending, walking etc. The Nether Garment B. S. ALSOP U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,355 uses pockets at the front and rear of the panty seat to secure the sanitary napkin therefore lacking in continuity of security.
Therefore there is a need for a reusable receiving undergarment comprising a mechanical receptor that holds a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical insert in place without unwanted shifting of the central absorbent means. There is also a need for a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical insert which can attach the disposable absorbent article securely to the receiving undergarment.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a reusable receiving under garment comprising a mechanical receptor that holds a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical insert securely in the seat of the garment without popping loose upon pulling up or pulling down of garment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable receiving undergarment comprising mechanical receptor that holds a disposable absorbent article comprising mechanical insert, securely in the seat of the undergarment without unwanted shifting of the disposable absorbent article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable receiving under garment comprising a mechanical receptor that holds a disposable absorbent article comprising a mechanical insert, securely in the seat of the under garment that will keep the disposable absorbent article in intimate contact with the body of the wearer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an additional reservoir for bodily exudates or excrement such as menus or urine.